


Midnight Dreams

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Bella is jealous thinking about Lucius bedding his new wife on their wedding night





	Midnight Dreams

How could she? Bellatrix thought to herself. Her sister; her Cissy, had married that Malfoy tosser earlier that day. Bella found him to be a weak thing, as weak as sock water. She detested him. Now though, tonight, he would have her Cissy in his bed and claim her as his.

 

She could picture it clearly; Cissy in her bridal whites with her hair a halo on the pillow as feverish hands stroked over milky-white heated skin, whispered sweet nothings as he kissed her neck, his finger stroking through her wet slit, coming away with the honey of her arousal on his finger. Bella closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lip to stifle her moans as she found her fingers had slipped down to her own hot, wet slit and were now rubbing tiny circles over the nub of her clit. She had no wish to wake the sleeping Rodolphus for he would wish to join in with her.

 

Unknown to Bella, however, Rodolphus was awake. He had smelt her arousal in his sleep and had awakened as she started to touch herself. He knew who she was thinking off and bit back his jealousy as he watched his wife through half closed eyes. How beautiful she is he thought to himself as he watched her. 

 

Her skin was dewed with beads of sweat and as he watched one ran down between her perfect, firm breasts towards her navel. Her back was arched off of the mattress and her head was thrown back against the pillows, her dark curls a wild mass against the cream coloured silken sheets. He felt himself hardening as he watched his wife pleasure herself and he dropped a hand to his erection, beginning to stroke the shaft as he listened to his wife's soft sounds of pleasure. 

 

As Bella moved her fingers from her clit to push them inside herself she was imagining her Cissy once more, her creamy thighs parted as Malfoy mounted her; the head of his erection hard against the molten heat of her core before he slipped inside of her and was enveloped in the furnace of her desire. Slowly he began to move, his member driving deep into his bride with each thrust of his hips. She moaned softly as she felt her groom fill her; felt his member slide against her silken inner walls before almost pulling out of her again only to pushed into her once more. He let his hands roam over her form; across her flat stomach and up to her breasts. His touch eliciting moans of pleasure from Cissy.

 

His thrusts speeded up more than until he folded Cissy's legs onto her chest and lifted her so she was laying on her upper back then took her fast. Feeling the position he put her in Cissy was intrigued then she couldn't she think anything else as her senses were overtaken by the pleasure moving through her system. Malfoys slow thrusts had turned into hard pounds by this time and all Cissy could do was cry out time and time again until her body stiffened as her climax overcame her. Malfoy came just after her with a loud groan then collapsed on top of his bride.

 

A scream echoed around the bedchamber as Bella stroked herself to climax. Her whole body shook then stiffened as the waves of pleasure flowed through her. When she opened her eyes again she found Rodolphus looking at her with open adoration, his hand stroking his hard shaft with urgency. Before she could speak he was on top of her, his long length pressing into her; filling her and making her moan once more as her inner walls were stroked by his member. She wrapped her legs around her wist and moved in perfect harmony with him; thrust for thrust, sigh for sigh until they both stiffened then cried out as they climaxed together.


End file.
